


well i'll see ya later <3

by ghostlyfraggle



Series: Leo's Spacebutter Stories [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: M/M, but they aren't involved enough to tag them, i dunno what to tag this with?, some other characters are in it, uh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a conversation via text and then a conversation via voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well i'll see ya later <3

**Author's Note:**

> (o˘◡˘o) here is some more trash for you to enjoy (THIS IS A SEQUEL!! THE FIRST ONE IS CALLED 2 A.M. READ THAT FIRST)

Lunchtime. PBG absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the table, and let his friends’ conversation fade out into background noise. For the first half of the day, he’d passed Jeff in the hall and seen him around, but hadn’t talked to him. It was really making him anxious.

 

He couldn’t help but constantly remember what Jeff’s face looked like under the moonlight, or how cute his tired voice was, or, most of all, what his lips felt like. And it was driving him  _ crazy. _

 

Hastily, he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and wrote a text message.

 

Meanwhile, at the Hidden Block table, Jeff’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

**PinguBananaGaylord**

after practice can we talk ?

 

Jeff typed a quick message back, and over at the Normal Boots table, PBG received it.

 

**Jeffffffffff**

sure

 

**Jeffffffffff**

PeanutBItterGamer

 

PBG snorted and spent a bit too long coming up with an equally good pun.

 

**PinguBananaGaylord**

SpacePANster

 

**Jeffffffffff**

that was horrible

 

**PinguBananaGaylord**

i know, lol

 

**Jeffffffffff**

well i’ll see ya later <3

 

PBG was too flustered to respond.

 

His face grew hot—like someone was holding a lit match right next to him. He bit his lip so he wouldn't make any embarrassing noises. 

 

“Who’re ya textin’, there?” Jared leaned over Paul to try and get a glimpse at PBG’s phone.

 

“No one,” PBG pulled his phone to his chest.

 

“Suuuuuure,” Jared narrowed his eyes knowingly. He leaned back and whispered loud enough for the whole table to hear into Paul’s ear. “It’s totally a girl.”

 

“Uh, no,” PBG said unconvincingly. “It was Jeff.”

 

“If it was Jeff, why were you blushing?” Shane asked slyly.

 

Abruptly, Jared snatched PBG’s phone out of his hands. “Gimmie that.”

 

“No!” PBG exclaimed, his heart rate increasing tenfold. Paul leaned back in his chair as PBG tried to reach for his phone, but Jared held it out of his reach.

 

“ _ Oooooh, _ ” Jared said as he read the texts. 

 

“What? What’s it say?” Paul asked. 

 

PBG slammed his forehead down on the table, and after a moment, groaned. “Ow. Crap.”

 

“Peanut _ BI _ tterGamer,” Jared taunted. “I should’a known. You and Jeff, huh?”

 

“Shut your sparkly mouth.”

 

**…**

 

Soccer practice went fast.

 

After it was over, Jeff sat on the grass at the edge of the field with his legs crossed. He held a soccer ball in his lap as though it were a baby, or perhaps a small dog, and he tapped his fingers on it rhythmically.

 

He looked up. PBG was standing in front of him, shifting awkwardly.

 

“Hey,” Jeff said with a smile. “C’mon. Sit down.”

 

PBG’s face softened. He sat down in the grass next to Jeff, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. “What’s up?”

 

“Jimmy was getting suspicious of me at lunch,” Jeff said. “He was all like ‘ _ who’re you texting, Jeff?’  _ and ‘ _ what’re you laughing about, Jeff?’  _ and then he was like ‘ _ if this rodent asshole has a boyfriend and I don’t I might as well jump off the roof. _ ’”

 

PBG laughed. “Rodent asshole? He called you  _ rodent asshole _ ?”

 

“It’s actually not the first time,” Jeff said.

 

There was a small pause before PBG continued. “The Normal Boots guys were also getting suspicious,” he said. “Mostly Jared.”

 

“I can see that,” Jeff said, tracing the stitches on the ball with his index finger.  _ God, this is awkward _ , he thought. “It’s, uh, a nice day...”

 

“NOPE,” PBG exclaimed in a panic. “We’re not doing this first-date-smalltalk crap. Listen. There’s this cool new movie about space I think you’d like. Wanna go see it with me this weekend?”

 

PBG had turned to face Jeff, and was blushing furiously. Jeff looked at him, face stoic for a second, but then he burst out into musical laughter.

 

“Of course I’ll see it with you,” Jeff said, smiling brightly. “It’s a date.”

 

“Wh-what?” PBG stuttered. “I mean, of course. Yeah. It’s a date.”

 

Jeff reached over and grabbed PBG’s hand, intertwining their fingers. PBG was completely flustered by the simple gesture.

 

“Don’t do thaaaat!” PBG whined. “It’s scaaaary!”

 

“What, this?” Jeff held up their hands. PBG nodded violently.

 

“It’s spooky. Makes me all...tingly.”

 

“Then I must’ve spooked ya real bad last night,” Jeff teased. PBG nodded again. “In that case...JUMPSCARE!”

 

Jeff abruptly planted a kiss on PBG’s cheek. PBG made a squeaking noise in the back of his throat.

 

“You’re spookin’ me, Jeff!” PBG exclaimed. “SPOOKIN’ ME!”

 

Jeff laughed. “You’re cute.”

 

PBG blushed. “Am I?”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” Jeff mumbled. Quickly, he kissed PBG again, this time on the lips. PBG tensed in surprise. He felt a feeling rise up in his throat, much like the feeling one gets when experiencing a panic attack, but it was more pleasant than that.

 

Jeff pulled away, but PBG let his lips linger for a moment. That afternoon marked the second time he’d ever kissed a guy (or rather, been kissed by one), and he really hoped it’d happen again (multiple times, preferably).

 

“Jeff?” PBG asked quietly. Their faces were still close—close enough for PBG to feel Jeff’s breath on his lips.

 

“Yes, Austin?” Jeff raised his eyebrows.

 

“Do you...uh...um…” PBG began awkwardly. He laughed nervously and looked down at the ground, tempted to stall by counting grass blades.

 

“Do I what?” Jeff coaxed, putting his forehead on PBG’s.

 

“I know you’re gonna say yes,” PBG began, feeling mildly silly. “It’s just, weird for me to say, y’know?”

 

“I  _ don’t  _ know,” Jeff said. “I don’t know what you’re going to ask.”

 

PBG laughed again. “I just want to ask...if you want…”

 

“Continue…”

 

“To maybe...be...my boyfriend…?”

 

“Of  _ course _ , ya big doof.”


End file.
